jeeperscreepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeepers Creepers 3
Jeepers Creepers 3: Cathedral is a upcoming horror film written and directed by Victor Salva, slated to be released in 2011. It is a sequel to the 2003 horror film Jeepers Creepers 2. Plot The film sets in a flashback in the old west, telling how The Creeper was introduced into Indian and cowboy folktales, then sets 23 years after the events of the original films where the story was left off. Trisha Jenner, who is now a successful woman and has a teenage son of her own named Darry (named after her late brother who was killed by The Creeper in Jeepers Creepers), has a recurring nightmare of her son suffering the same fate. So she sets out with Jack Taggart Sr. and Jack Taggart Jr. and some of the other characters from the past two films to end The Creeper's reign once and for all.but the creeper cant die and she knows that, but thats her worst fear what if her son end up like her brother. Could this be it for the creeper or is he going to keep killing and taken lifes from innocent human beings then ashley came and killed the creeper but then the creeper came back after 23 years and killed ashley Production It is also going to be filmed in 3D. Actor Ray Wise confirmed his involvement in the film, and the script is complete, the moving ready to film.http://www.movieweb.com/news/NElszrlnilWgoq It is also going to pick up right at the end of the second movie, and continue from there. Victor Salva is also return to as the director and writer. These are his exact words: : "The script for 'Jeepers Creepers 3' is complete," Wise said. "They're in pre-production planning now. I'm hopeful that sometime in the next two or three months we'll get a start date...MGM definitely wants to do it, and it's just a matter of putting together all the final financing I believe...I think it's gonna be a go in a couple of months." In addition, he indicated the third chapter in the series would pick up literally right where the second film let off. "It begins right where the second one ended, right there in that barn with the Creeper on the wall and me the old man waiting there with my harpoon gun." Cast Recently Victor Salva told Moviehole that the film will bring back characters from the past two films, and they will interact. According to Bloody Disgusting, Ray Wise will return as the monster-hunting farmer named Taggart; the Creeper will again be played by Jonathan Breck.Ray Wise Offers Jeepers Creepers 3: Cathedral Update Gina Philips, who played Trish in the first film, will also returnSalva Updates 'Jeepers Creepers III'. Marieh Delfino who portrayed cheerleader Rhonda Truitt in the second installment is also to returnSalva, Victor (Dark Delicacies III: Haunted). *Gina Philips as Trish Jenner *Jonathan Breck as The Creeper *Ray Wise as Jack Taggart Sr. *Luke Edwards as Jack Taggart Jr. *Brandon Smith as Sgt. David Tubbs *Marieh Delfino as Rhonda Truitt *Lo Bosworth as Mindy Handle Sequel A sequel Jeepers Creepers 4 will be released June 8, 2016. It is planned to be shot back-to-back with Jeepers Creepers 3: Cathedral.http://www.bloody-disgusting.com/news/12057 References Category:Films